


Intuitions

by likethislikethatwrites



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, fortune teller AU, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethislikethatwrites/pseuds/likethislikethatwrites
Summary: Crockett Marcel is simply going through the motions after the death of his wife and child. Hitting the town after yet again getting kicked out of a bar, he stumbles across Intuitions. He finds himself inexplicably drawn to the mysterious fortune teller and the secrets she holds. Her wisdom and revelations act as a safe haven from the wicked spirits that are hiding in plain sight.
Relationships: Crockett Marcel/April Sexton, Ethan Choi/Crockett Marcel, Ethan Choi/Crockett Marcel/April Sexton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Intuitions

Zydeco music blares from the speakers in the bar and carries out into the New Orleans streets as the door opens and closes. The time nears 2 a.m. and the lone bartender is eager to rid the establishment of its more rowdy patrons. Crockett Marcel stumbles out onto the sidewalk with his friends, Connor Rhodes and Jimmy Lanik, not too far behind. 

They’re on a more quiet street in the vibrant heart of the city, with few people strolling the area. Crockett takes a few mindless steps before feeling his arm being wrapped around another warm body.

“Alright, bud, party’s over.” Connor asserts. 

He allows his pal to lean his weight against him while Jimmy walks ahead towards the nearby corner store. Crockett and Connor loiter behind and wait at the entrance for a few moments before Jimmy comes out with a bottle of water. This was a regular routine for the trio and their actions pretty much became second nature. Crockett would get drunk off his ass, the other two would do their best to sober him up before work the next morning, and their effort would always go unaccomplished as he’d walk into the hospital hungover every Monday. 

It was a different bar every week, and by now they had visited most that resided within the French Quarter. 

The New Orleans native was looking to keep the party going and weakly danced to the muffled sounds of Dwayne Dopsie. Connor, once again, grabbed for his intoxicated companion so they could begin their short trek home. Crockett looks up at a brown poster that hangs straight out from the awning above. On it is an image of a hand- palm of a hand actually- in the middle with various words lining both sides of it. 

Crockett’s eyes widen when he realizes what the poster is advertising. 

“O-ooh a fortune teller’s shop!” His words slightly slur as he ambles towards Intuitions, ignoring the protests behind him. The neon open sign no longer shone boldly, alluring tourists and citizens alike into the mystical enterprise. However, light peeked from the cracks of the door and that was invitation enough for him.

“I’m sorry, we’re clo-” The atmosphere in the room changed dramatically as soon as the handsome stranger made his presence known. That was the third time someone had entered the premises after she had closed the shop for the night. She wasn’t even looking towards the door when she first opened her mouth, but her words were lost to the air as she registered the shift in space. 

The brevity in the room, however, didn’t seem to translate from the man in front of her. He staggered into the shop while humming disjointed words and dancing offbeat to whatever song was trapped in his head. His clothes were disheveled. Several hair strands escaped from his proper coif and covered part of his face. If she moved closer, she would detect the overwhelming odor of alcohol and sweat. It would be a silly image if you could overlook the overall patheticness. 

“Hello madam fortune teller!” His tone was playful. 

April’s mouth opened to once again tell him that her services were done for the evening, but she found herself closing it before any words escaped. She stood silent and focused in on the dark energy that the sloppy drunk carried. From a young age, she had the ability to sense a person’s aura. Some people cast off nothing but brightness and warmth. They were pure. Others gave nothing to feel or interpret. April had come across several people that evoked nothingness. It was like a blank sheet of paper when encountering them. Then, there were the people who emitted utter darkness, as if they’d live through the most horrific ordeals. 

The stranger in front of her emitted that same darkness; April wasn’t fooled by the humorous and messy disposition she’d taken stock of in the few moments since he entered. 

“What, no crystal ball?” He slouched into one of the two chairs around the large round table that was set in the middle of the meager space. 

Her eyes bore into his as she pushed further to catch any secrets if they should fall out. A few more moments passed before another figure came in the shop. 

“Jimmy Jam my man!” 

“I’m so sorry, ma’am, we’ll be leaving.” Without another word, the man’s friend hoisted him up and walked with him back out onto the streets. The door closed and April was left with a frustrating unfulfillment. 

Their encounter lasted for only minutes and the beautiful fortune teller had bumped into many lost, bleak souls before. So why had this particular man brought forth such unnerving curiosity? She had never been one to seek out others. Rather, she let those that needed help or guidance to come to her. Right now, however, she had the bizarre urge to chase after him. 

It was too late though. After so many moments of reflecting on what this chance meeting meant, she ran out into the humid air. He was nowhere amongst the few people that still roamed the streets and there was no indication as to which direction he had gone. 

_“I’m so sorry for your loss, Dr. Marcel.”_

_In an instant, his life had come crumbling down. As if the knife couldn’t be twisted any further…_

_“And my baby?”_

_“I’m sorry. We checked for a fetal heartbeat. I’m afraid your baby died in the accident as well.”_

Jimmy Lanik opens his office door while skimming patient chart notes from his night shift residents. Looking up, he sighs upon the habitual sight of Crockett hooked up to a banana bag, laid out on his couch. He sets his tablet down.

“Crockett, we’ve talked about this..”

“You talked, I listened, Jimmy Bob.” He was barely paying attention to his own words as he searched the Safari app on his phone. 

“Obviously, you didn’t if you’re still behaving the way you are. You need help. Professional help. You can’t keep going on like this, it’s been six months!” The anger in his voice stemmed from the concern he had for his dear friend. He’d given him leeway at first but it wasn’t healthy for him to shut down the way he had. “She wouldn’t want this, Crockett.”

“I didn’t know dead people had wants.” 

He gave another rough sigh and looked down at his pager as it beeped and vibrated against his hip. 

“I’ve got patients.” Jimmy grabs his lab coat off the rack and puts it on. “We’ll talk about this later.” 

Crockett barely acknowledged his friend and colleague’s exit as his eyes stayed glued to his phone. It took him a while, but he’d finally pinpointed Intuitions, the fortune teller’s shop he drunkenly ventured off into yesterday. The beautiful woman he met last night had entered his thoughts more than once since he was whisked away from there last night. He had registered her pointed stare even when he wasn’t completely in his wits. It was as if she had something to share, but words never escaped her mouth in the short duration of their interaction.

Crockett had wondered whether she had had some type of premonition about something that might happen in his life. It wasn’t like the whole world hadn’t come down on him already, but her piercing eyes and the potential story they held couldn’t be shaken from his thoughts. He wasn’t even one to be particularly moved by the concept of clairvoyance. He had to know what was going through her head, though. 

Her Facebook page for her business listed her hours, services, along with reviews from previous patrons. Out of 63 reviews, she had a perfect 5.0 rating. There was nothing on the page regarding appointments so he made a mental note to stop by the shop later today. 

Until then, it was time for him to get his day started. 

-

Emily Choi slouched in her seat, rubbing the temples of her head. The loud surroundings in the precinct did nothing to help the impending headache creeping along. The paperwork in front of her was only halfway finished, yet her shift was nearly done. 

The day had gotten away from her while closing an important case that all her other tasks got pushed to the wayside. She had spent the last few hours playing catch up, but she could take no more. Her partner had already left and now it was time for her to go home herself. 

She began organizing the files into two piles; the work already done and the work yet to be completed. While gathering items, a packaged envelope fell from underneath. The young homicide detective flipped it over so that she could see what the black permanent marker ink read to her. 

**To Detective Emily Choi**

> **Her death was NOT an accident.**

> **Find him.**

Inside the envelope, several papers could be found. The first? 

It was a photograph of Dr. Natalie Marcel. 


End file.
